Night Out
by Angel28
Summary: Okay this is my first time writing a fan fic. So i know it's probably really bad. It's revolves around Sora. She snuck out of her house to go to a club. But what's gonna happen read and find out....If u can please review even if they aren't good. I s


A night out

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic.I know it's probably really lame, but I have nothing better to do all summer.Hope you like it.Please R/R.

Disclaimer: Noooooooooo digimon is not mine.I do not own any of the characters so please don't sue me.

Sora looked back to her room to make sure the pillows under the covers in her bed looked real.They look alright I guess, O well', she thought.Sora climbed out of her room through her window and climbed down a tree.This usually is so much easier in sneakers' she thought.She was wearing a light blue tank top and black capres with black sandals.She didn't want to wear sandals, but she knew Mimi would have a fit is she showed up in sneakers.She was meeting Mimi and Kari at a club.Usually you had to be over 18 to get into Club Virtz, but every month they would have a teen night.Mimi had been there before, but this was Sora's first time going.She really didn't want to go, but she really didn't know how to say no to Mimi after a few minutes of her pleading.

So here she was walking down the street by herself at 10:30 at night.Somehow Mimi had talked her into sneaking out of the house and going out for some fun.She really just wanted to make sure Mimi didn't get into any trouble.She is usually supposed to be in her house by 11:00, but since the club didn't open until 10:00 she would never be able to go.So she told her mother she didn't fell well and was going to go to bed early.She felt guilty about lying to her mother, but thought 'What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?' 

When she got to the club she was let right in because it was teen night and Sora and Mimi were 15.Kari was 13.She saw Mimi and Kari waiting for her by their table.They waved over to her.Mimi ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much for coming", Mimi said."I didn't want to go alone with just Kari".

"Hey", said an annoyed Kari.

"I just meant because your only 13 that I wanted someone my own age coming along to.I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you".Said Mimi.

"None taken", said Kari with a smile.

"I just came to make sure you stayed out of trouble Mimi", Sora said.

"Why Sora I'm shocked when do I ever get in trouble", said Mimi with her hand on her chest as though she was taken back in surprise.

"Oh yea Mimi you're an angel", Sora said rolling her eyes.

"Come on lets see if any of the guys are here", said Kari.

Are you looking for one of them in particular?" asked Sora with a devilish grin on her face knowing she had just pushed one of Kari's buttons.

"No!" said Kari." I just want to see if any of them are here that's all".She said blushing furiously.

"Yea ok!" said Mimi laughing with Sora.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!"Yelled Kari now looking like a red tomato.

"We were just kidding calm down", said Sora."Oh wait I see your knight in shinning armor now".Before Kari could tell her to shut up before she rammed her fist down Sora's throat.T.K. walked up to them.At this point Sora and Mimi were laughing so hard there sides hurt and Kari was the deepest red possible.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked T.K.

"We're having a girls night out checking out guys and what about you?" asked Mimi.

"Same as you just the opposite about being girls and checking out guys".They all laughed at this."I'm here with Tia and Matt, but I lost them somewhere in the crowd.I think Tia found some girl to dance with and Matt was being chased by some of his obsessive fans", said T.K.

"Oh he must be having fun", said Sora.Just then a song came on that Kari really liked.T.K. knew this.

"Hey Kari would you want to.Oh I don't know…", T.K. said sweating.

"T.K. are you trying to ask me to dance?", asked Kari. 

"Well yea", said T.K. weakly.Kari face lit up."Sure, I would love too", she said and they went off together hand in hand.Sora and Mimi watched them walk off together."They are such a cute couple", exclaimed Mimi.

"I know", said Sora smiling.Just then a guy named Tyler came up to Sora and Mimi.They knew him from school and Sora also knew that Mimi had a big crush on him.

"Hey", said Tyler.

"Hi", said both girls.

"What's two pretty girls like you doin' standing all by yourselves?" asked Tyler in his smooth voice. 

"Oh nothin' we just got here", said Mimi 

"Well Mimi I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?".Mimi's eyes lit up, but them remembered her friend standing beside her.

"Oh I don't know I don't want to leave Sora here by herself", said Mimi.

"Oh Mimi go I can take care of myself.Don't worry about me"."Are you sure?" asked Mimi.

"Of course DUH!! Go!" Sora particularly screamed.

"Alright I will be right back.Thanks!"

As Sora saw them leave she decided to go and get a drink.As she made her way to the table someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth before she could scream…..

How did you like it?Please R/R.This is my first fic.This is a Sorato.Sorry about this chapter I will try to have more humor and romance in the next one.And also sorry it was so short I will try and make the next one longer.If you have any comments you can also e-mail me at [Bklynangel5386@aol.com][1].I'll try to have the next chapter out in a few days.

Thanks,

Nikki

   [1]: mailto:Bklynangel5386@aol.com



End file.
